forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gem District (Athkatla)
The Gem District of Athkatla was a quarter in the center of the city, on the north bank of the Alandor River. It was home to the city's wealthiest merchant families, whose ostentatious taste for jewels, gold and other status symbols were displayed in proud competition with one another. The district seemed to have no landmarks that stood out as every building glittered with such over-the-top opulence, they clashed in a display of utter tastelessness. Society Only common couriers or servants walked the streets of the gem district. Merchants traveling about the city would be carried by jewel-encrusted palanquins or ride ornately-decorated, gilded coaches led by elaborately adorned steeds and protected by a cadre of highly regimented, and council-regulated, personal guards. These protectors were known to carry long polearms equipped with wands of paralyzation attached at their ends. Guests were tolerated, though not particularly welcome, and tourists or mere onlookers who traveled within the gem district were firmly turned away. Those determined enough to enjoy the decadent splendor of the city's richest district could occasionally find a way to go undetected, with some clever thinking or a convincing disguise. Description Despite its proximity to the River District of Athkatla, there was next to no crime within this section of the city. It was even rumored the sewers beneath the district were patrolled by a group of apparitions and wraiths, called the Ghost Patrol, who rebuffed undesirables and could be tracked by their eerie moans. The streets were kept immaculately clean, as even the droppings of pack animals would be cleaned up in a few moments. During the night the streets were illuminated by glowspells, floating clouds of radiance that drifted throughout the city quarter. History One trend in the mid-14 century was the use of increasingly large animals as status symbols by the city's merchant families - to the point where elephants became a common sighting within the streets of the gem district. Notable locations There were no general stores, or grocers within the gem district as any essential goods were delivered from merchants in other regions of the city. There were also no rental buildings and very few establishments for visitors to dine and enjoy a drink. ;Landmarks: *Dancing Dolphins House: This "open mansion", owned by Albaerlus Gudelmar, was often used to host Athkaltan "shieldrings", or gatherings of wealthy merchant families *Flamethrower Fountain: This common meeting place in the west section of the district was frequented by perfume peddlers *Shadowgates House: A private club that catered exclusively to wealthy and noble-born Athkatlan women ;Residences: *Baerlbohun House: The ostentatious, pink stone palace of the seemingly unstable merchant, Unsible Baerlbohun *Baerlbohun Towers: Home of Phonchandas Baerlbohun, these towers were an amalgamation of clashing styles of architecture and decor highlighted by unnecessarily gaudy decoration *Crimmerdown Turrets: This estate, comprised of three squat keeps, has long served as the estate of the Crimmor family within the city *House of Jalasra Fourwynds: The personal residence of the retired-adventurer turned information-dealer *Hollowturrets House: This old and stately mansion was the seat for the Hawkyns family, who made their fortune in shipping *House of Tholondor Ivryn: Home of the well-known sage of Athkatla *House of Malareetha Narindryn: This personal residence of "Lady Stargowns", an Athkatlan socialite and investor *House of Darsarl Rastable: The home of the renowned inventor and famed duelist *House of Darastiir Thalongal: This large house on Sarbront's Walk was the home of one of the city's leading merchant-smugglers *House of Velrack Worthgar: Home of the retired sea captain known as the "Roaring Giant" ;Shops: The gem district had a fair number of jewelry shops: *Blevynsoar House: In addition to exquisite gems, Jared Blevyn, dealt in highly-detailed maps of his travels throughout Faerûn *Diamond Dragon: The most expensive jewelry shop in the city of Athkatla *Fallenstar Fine Gems *House of the Brightest Star *Nelvoulyn's *Sarango's *Starnir's Pool of Jewels It had few stores that carried less-than-exquisite goods: *Myrtel's Stargirt Wonders: A tall and narrow store that dealt in magical items ;Taverns: *Adamantine Mug: This surprisingly reasonable tavern served a club of sorts for the district's merchants, offering discreet and superb service ;Temples: *Dome of the Rose: A gracefully-designed and plainly dignified temple to Lathander Appendix References Category:Districts of Athkatla Category:Locations in Athkatla Category:Locations in Zehoarastria Category:Locations in Amn Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril